Wide area network (WAN) wireless communications systems are typically allocated a set of air link resources for use in a region. In some regions a plurality of different alternative WAN communications bands are available. Allocated WAN air link resources can be, and sometimes are underutilized by the WAN signaling requirements at a given location and/or time. It would be advantageous if methods and apparatus were developed which allowed WAN air link resources to be shared to support other communications techniques, e.g., peer to peer signaling. It would be beneficial if methods and apparatus were developed which facilitated intelligent selection between alternative possible WAN air link resources which could be used for peer to peer signaling, e.g., a selection which takes into consideration interference considerations at a WAN receiver and/or a peer to peer receiver.